fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azelle
Azelle (アゼル Azeru, Azel in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. A mage and nobleman of Velthomer, and a descendant of Fala, he is also the son of Victor and paternal half-brother of Arvis, with his mother being Cigyun's favorite maid. Worried about the cleric Adean, he drags his friend Lex into joining Sigurd's army in the events of the prologue chapter. He is also childhood friends with the Thunder Mage Tailto. Azelle's fate after the Battle of Belhalla is unknown, with certain rumors suggesting that he is taken into custody by Arvis, and others suggesting that he succumbs to an unnamed illness. This is most likely credited to Arvis's words to Sigurd, "Azelle may be a half-brother of mine, but he means the world to me." Shouzou Kaga originally intended for Azelle to appear in the second generation, where it is discovered that he has been turned into a statue, alongside the other survivors from the Battle of Belhalla. Personality Azelle is shy and studious, with both traits being exemplified when compared to his hotheaded friend Lex and his happy-go-lucky childhood friend Tailto. This may be attributed to the fact that he is the bastard child of Victor, resulting in him being constantly bullied by most of his peers. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |10% |40% |20% |50% |20% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains B +1 +1 +1 }} Overall Azelle begins as a Mage who primarily specializes in Fire Magic and suffers from relatively low movement. While Azelle starts out rather weak, he will eventually become very useful after being promoted to a Mage Knight, as said class's high movement will boost his versatility on the battlefield. It is recommended that he gets hold of either the Elfire or Elwind tomes the moment they are made available in the game, as the standard Fire tome serves to further compromise his usability as a unit. Generally, he is best paired with either Tailto, Raquesis or Ferry. In these cases, their children will gain high Magic and Resistance. This is especially recommended for Tailto's children, who wield magic-based weapons. Pairing him with Adean is rather risky: While Lana will definitely benefit from the high Magic stats, Lester will not get the skills he needs, alongside not being able to receive a decent starting weapon. Furthermore, his Strength will be greatly impeded from this particular pairing. Conversations In the Prologue, Azelle may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, Azelle may speak to Adean, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 4, if neither Tailto nor Azelle has lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in her gaining five points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 4, if Adean and Azelle are lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in her receiving the Rescue Staff. In Chapter 5, Lex may speak to Azelle, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, if Tailto and Azelle are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 120+1 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Brigid: 150+3 *Tailto: 120+3 Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Azelle is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Azelle is a name of Hebrew origin, which hereby means 'noble'. Trivia *According to a note from Shouzou Kaga about a what-if scenario for a third section of the game, Azelle would've lived and had his story expanded rather dramatically, although the story treats it that he's paired with Tailto. In this scenario, Azelle retreated to Silesse with Tailto after seeing her mentally exhausted after the death of Reptor, to cheer her up by letting her see little Arthur, thereby surviving the Battle of Belhalla and continued to form up small resistance against Arvis, but due to Arvis winning support from the people, Azelle instead ended up being branded as a villain by the population and he decided to confront his brother to speak man-to-man about this. Unfortunately, Manfroy ambushed him and turned him to stone and kept his statue on the Royal Palace's underground (instead of Yied Desert), and kept knowledge of this event from Arvis at all costs. Some time after Seliph's victory, Julia undid Azelle's petrification with the power of Naga and eventually he was able to reunite with Arthur, Teeny and a resurrected Tailto. http://www.serenesforest.net/general/designer4_3.html Gallery Azel_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of Azelle. Azel (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Azelle from the Super Tactics Book Azel (Oosawa manga).jpg|Azelle, as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. FE4FN manga Stage 2.jpg|Azelle, as he appears in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. Azel TCG1.jpg|Azelle, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Mage. Azel.jpg|Azelle, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mage. azel3.jpg|Azelle, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Mage. Azel TCG2.jpg|Azelle, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Knight. File:B06-019N.png|Azelle as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-018HN.png|Azelle as a Mage Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Azel.png|Azelle's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Bs fe04 azel mage.png|In-game battle model of Azelle as a Mage. Azel as Mage Knight.JPG|Azelle as Mage Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters